1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a burn-in socket, and particularly, to a burn-in IC (Integrated Circuit) socket having an actuating mechanism, which is able to drive a plurality of contacts of the burn-in socket to elongate along a vertical direction for electrically interconnecting with an IC package and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,082 issued to Hsu on Feb. 17, 2009 discloses a conventional IC socket. The socket includes a base holding a plurality of contacts therein, a pair of latches pivotably attached to the base, and two pressing members mounted on the base and capable of moving vertically relative to the base. Each contact has two contacting portions extending beyond a top surface and a bottom surface of the base for contacting with an IC package and a printed circuit board. The pressing member comprises a pair of pressing tabs extending toward the base and engaging with the latch to actuate the latch to rotate relative to the base.
The pressing member of the conventional IC socket moves downwardly when an operating force is exerted on the pressing member, and the pressing tabs then press the pair of latches. The latches therefore rotate away from each other so as to open to an opened position to permit a loading and seating of the IC package into the socket for testing. The pressing members return to their initial positions when the operational force is released, and the latches resume back and press the IC package downwardly.
The contact has two contacting portions extending beyond a top surface and a bottom surface of the base respectively for contacting with the IC package and a printed circuit board. However, since the IC package is pre-loaded on the base, the contacts are possible to encounter a deformation or a damage when the IC package is not properly and correctly positioned on the socket or an operational force is abruptly surged to the IC package. Thus, the IC socket can not function properly.